Lord Squidy
The Rt. Hon. His Royal Majesty Lord Alexander Squidowski '''(AKA: '''Lord Squidy) is a founder and the incumbent President of Penguin Club. Biography Lord Squidy, alongside Red498 and Chillin43 founded Penguin Club, wanting a space to discuss stuff and hang out in private. Unfortunately, Lord Squidy continued adding more and more to the population, which at one point led to a population overcrowding problem due to lack of space. Whilst he did help to create many aspects that moved over to modern-day Groupy McGroupface (such as the politics group), many disagreed with his policies, abuse of power and diplomatic immunity, which eventually led to the''' Penguin Club Civil War', better known as '''the Groupy McGroupface War of Independence'. An attempt to prosecute Lord Squidy was made under the old Penguin Club inquisition system, but due to many Penguin Club members disagreeing with the way the trial system worked, the charges were dropped. In a semi-truce through separation, original members of Penguin Club took hold of territory which would become the sovereign group chat of Groupy McGroupface, including the politics group, leaving Lord Squidy to rule over Penguin Club. The two groups are yet to reunite or reconnect in any way, shape or form. In early May 2017, Lord Squidy announced that he would be holding a Presidential Election to prove to other group chats across the globe, such as Groupy McGroupface, that despite the loss of his empire he was still a mighty ruler that was adored by all of his loyal subjects. Immediately, multiple Penguin Club citizens announced their intention to oppose Lord Squidy in this upcoming election. The three political parties fielding candidates against Squidy were the Freedom Party, the People's Party and the Environmentalist Party. Meanwhile, Lord Squidy and his Vice President Hebert P. Bear ran under the banner of Lord Squidy's Party. Throughout the Presidential Primaries, Lord Squidy gave an ongoing commentary of all three party debates, continually criticising all of the candidates standing. He also held a rally during this time period, alongside Vice President Herbert P. Bear. During this rally he ferociously slandered his opponents and gave himself an endless amount of praise, calling himself a 'mighty lord'. Squidy also had a certain impact on the Freedom Party Presidential Primary. Kim-Jong Un was in joint first place for the Freedom Party Presidential Nomination, however in what was seen as a shock turn of events he withdrew from the race. It is believed that this was because he made an alliance with Lord Squidy during this time. Throughout the two weeks of election campaigning, Lord Squidy endlessly attacked Polo Field, Dave Krysko and Rockhopper. It was clear that he had a larger hatred for Dave Krysko than of the other two candidates, due to the fact that he threatened to execute anybody that chose to vote for the Krysko Presidential campaign. At one of his many rallies, Lord Squidy made a campaign pledge to create a Presidential cabinet if elected by the voters. He announced at this rally that the cabinet would include Groupy McGroupface right-wing politicians such as Mike Pence, Nigel Farage, Paul Atishon, Donald Trump, as well as reality television star Stephen Bear. He declared that this alt-right cabinet would help him in putting new polices to 'help the people of Penguin Club', such as placing a 99% tax on all income. Pence, Farage, Atishon and Trump had previously been opponents of Lord Squidy, however similar to what had happened with Kim-Jong Un, these former foes were now able to make an alliance with one another. At the first Presidential Debate, which was hosted by 'David Dimbleby', Lord Squidy spent a considerable portion of his time speaking of how much he despised Dave Krysko and what he would do to him and his voters once he had been re-elected. As the debate came to a close and Lord Squidy went to take a bow, a gun shot was fired at him from the back of the audience. Squidy flew down from the podium and onto the floor, where he was then covered by a group of bodyguards. 'David Dimbleby' then took off his mask to reveal that he was in fact not David Dimbleby, but instead White House Senior Advisor to the President Mycroft Holmes. Holmes cried out that the plan had all gone wrong, before letting off a smoke bomb and disappearing. Soon after this took place, Lord Squidy launched a 'tweet storm', alleging in tweets that Groupy McGroupface were responsible for this assassination attempt. He went on to make a campaign pledge, that if re-elected, he would immediately declare war on Groupy McGroupface. President Frank Underwood denied responsibility, but Lord Squidy refuted this claim. One day before voting took place, the final Presidential Debate was held, moderated by the real David Dimbleby. Similar to the first Presidential Debate, Lord Squidy spent the first half of the debate antagonising David Krysko, continuing to cite his hatred for him. Dimbleby soon grew tired of Lord Squidy's juvenile behaviour, taking the decision to leave the debate hall. Several audience members did the same, refusing to tolerate the atrocious behaviour. With no moderator, Apollo Justice stepped out from the audience and offered to serve as a moderator so that the candidates could still have the opportunity to debate with each other. The following day, voting took place and Lord Squidy won the election with 63% of delegates. It is widely believed that the election was rigged, but there is no solid evidence that can be provided to prove the legitimacy of this claim. Soon after the results were announced, Lord Squidy's opponents fled to Groupy McGroupface. He soon gave a victory speech, declaring that he had proven what a popular leader he was and that the citizens of Penguin Club still adored him. He ended his speech by making a direct address to Penguin Club. He spoke of his campaign pledge to go to war with Groupy McGroupface. Squidy proclaimed that he was willing to break this pledge on one condition: the Penguin Club Presidential candidates would have to be given back to him. It was either that, or war. Soon after this, newly appointed Penguin Club Secretary of State Nigel Farage travelled to Groupy McGroupface in order to meet with President Frank Underwood. During this meeting, Farage was threatened by Underwood into signing a deal which agreed to the Presidential and Vice Presidential candidates being allowed to stay in Groupy McGroupface. Despite doing everything that was asked of him, it was later arranged for Farage's plane to crash. Lord Squidy responded to the event by giving a speech outside of his Presidential Palace, declaring that he was deeply saddened by Farage's death and was willing to respect the agreement made between Farage and Groupy McGroupface. A number of months later, Farage re-emerged, having survived the plane crash. Lord Squidy was furious at Frank Underwood for allegedly trying to kill Farage, and tweeted in anger "That was your final strike, Underwood. Game over." In a final attempt to win back Groupy McGroupface, Lord Squidy instructed Donald Trump to run for the Presidency in both 2018 and 2019. Both attempts to run were unsuccessful, however, with Trump receiving 0 electoral college votes in both elections. After Trump's loss in 2019, Lord Squidy searched for another way to win back lost supporters. Eventually he decided to perform a grand musical number, 'You'll Be Back' from Lin Manuel-Miranda's Hamilton, calling on the two group chats to once again unite. The musical number also failed to win back support, and tension remains between the two group chats. Personality, Philosophy and Beliefs Lord Squidy isn't a particularly nice guy Lord Squidy is a psychopath Lord Squidy... is an interesting specimen. And is known to be a supporter of hardline policies relating to the treatment of LGBTQ+ people and the recognition of a refugee's right to stay in a country they may have immigrated to outside of the proper channels. Role-plays Featured In * Penguin Club Presidential Election, 2017 (Main Character) * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * 2019/20 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character)